Life Edits
by WinterAngel24
Summary: Meet Jenna. Jenna is smart, strong, dependable, and all the good stuff you look for in a bright college graduate. Here is Jenna now, talking to her new boss who is about to let her know who her client will be! Jenna will surely take the job- "I quit." Being the editor of the great author Reborn? Great! If it wasn't for a fact that he was a pompous jerk! Romantic Comedy.
1. Of Book1:Don't Judge a Book by its Cover

Book 1- Chapter 1: Don't Judge a Book by its Cover

Meet Jenna.

Jenna is smart, strong, dependable, and all the good stuff you look for in a bright college graduate.

But Jenna has an adventurous side and wants to try her hard earned skills out in the world beyond her hometown and university campus, so Jenna worked hard for two years in a friend's family's company. After much recognition and praise, Jenna gets her wish. Soon after her biggest promotion yet, Jenna is offered a job within a sister company all the way in Japan.

Jenna was very happy because Jenna wants to be the editor of a great novelist one day.

Here is Jenna now, talking to her new boss who is about to let her know who her client will be! Jenna will surely take the job-

* * *

"I quit."

* * *

Uh-oh. It seems that we missed quite a bit. Let's go back a little bit and see what happens...

* * *

"We are so happy to have you here!" The head of the editing section of publishing company said with a bright smile from behind his desk. "We heard from our partnering company oversees that you are quite the hard worker and that you stick things out until the end no matter how difficult the client."

The young woman with coral colored hair smiled humbly. "I try my best sir. It's to be expected that some clients are a little difficult, right?"

"Yes, yes!" The boss agreed enthusiastically. "Now! Since we have you all situated and all those pesky legal forms signed, let me assign you to your first client here at our Tokyo office! Your main client for the duration of your stay will be this one here, who goes by the penname: Reborn-"

"I quit."

* * *

There we go! Now we are all caught up!

But perhaps more information is needed?

Jenna and _**all**_ the other students and workers in the publishing business know the name Reborn.

Reborn has the greatest number of bestselling novels in the business currently. Reborn is incredibly handsome and known for being a ladies man, though none of his past lovers resent him for that. Reborn is also known to the public for being very serious about his work, a real hard worker with amazing work ethics.

However, to the publishing business and schools, the name Reborn was equivalent to that of a demon. Through the experience of his thirty four past editors it became well known and fully proven that no one- _**no one**_- wanted to be the next poor wretch to end up with Reborn as their author. It was a task meant for the foolhardy, and Jenna was definitely no fool.

* * *

Jenna handed back the file handed to her not moments ago, an apologetic smile slipping onto her face. "I'm very sorry Mr. Vongola, but I have to decline your offer after all. I know a losing battle when I see it. There is also the point that, even with two years of experience, I am nowhere near qualified for such a position or author. If you brought me here as a temporary editor to look after Reborn until you find another editor more suited for him, then I shall pass on this offer after all. I enjoy challenges and frown upon turning down offers; but neither am I a suicidal arrogant child, ready to charge into battle where I have no hope of surviving in the first place. A great author or not, I don't plan on letting such a man end my career so soon."

To this answer, a pleased and very suspicious smile slid onto the blond man's face. "That attitude is just what we need to deal with this problem. I'm glad we hired you!"

The blood-orange colored eyed woman raised an eyebrow in evident confusion. "My apologies sir, but did I not just say that I will be turning down your offer after all?"

"You did," the blond affirmed with a nod. "However, remember those pesky contract papers we made sure you filled out earlier?"

Jenna slowly paled as she caught onto the implications.

Sunset eyes pinned the woman across from him in place with a sly smirk. "I had a feeling about you earlier, so I made sure that you filled those forms out beforehand rather than after. And because we were a little rushed for time, I suppose we didn't really give you enough time to read through everything thoroughly, correct?" The man continued with only the shortest of pauses, knowing that the American woman was currently in shock. "The last document was an agreement that you will take on your duties assigned seriously and with full effort, knowing that your clients would be difficult. And any acts of dropping the job would result in a rather steep punishment."

If it wasn't for a fact that she had been shocked so badly from such a move, the intelligent woman would have followed her instincts and made a run for it.

The blond man's smile spread across his face in a falsely bright and welcoming grin. "So Miss Jenna, welcome to Vongola Publishing!"

* * *

Say goodbye to Jenna!

Jenna is in big trouble and will probably disappear soon.

Good luck Jenna!

* * *

**Next chapter: Introducing and meeting Reborn.**


	2. Of Book 1: Sometimes it's Okay to Judge

Book 1- Chapter 2: Sometimes it's Okay to Judge

Next meet Reborn.

Reborn is a famous author. Everyone (except editors) loves Reborn. What the fans don't know is that he is evil, manipulative, sadistic, maniacal, stubborn, cocky, bull headed, egotistical, ruthless, brutal, and enjoys torturing the souls unfortunate to get close enough to know him the tiniest little bit. The only people Reborn is truly kind to can be counted on one hand.

Reborn has gone through 34 editors, but this is because he has high expectations and none of them have followed through...And they weren't even the slightest bit entertaining after the first hour.

However, now Reborn is very much surprise and very, _very_ much amused. This is because on his way to meet his new editor at the designated meeting point (a cafe down the street from the publishing building), Reborn ended up turning the corner to see a rather petite woman beat the crap out of a group of six or so much larger men.

* * *

"Take _that_ you egotistical sooooonofabeeotch!" The coral haired woman snarled, pointing down at the defeated men. "Next time you want to kidnap someone, go lay down in the middle of the damn frickety road instead, you assholeish peon!"

Reborn watched the girl huff and spin on her heel, her hair flaring out behind her, and head down the street toward the cafe grumbling all the while. The raven haired male followed along, seeing as he was heading the same direction anyways, and he wanted to hear whatever else the girl had to say.

"Stupid idiots, making my bad mood even worse when I have to meet the infamous Reborn. Stupid new boss who wouldn't let me quit when he assigned me the impossible job. Stupid Reborn for being impossible. I'm not going to let that jerk ruin my career, even if it means I have to beat some sense into him. Screw his fans. My career is more important than a horde of crazy broads. This is the best area to put all those years of karate to good use, and then I'll sue them. I don't have a lawyer, but I'll sure as hell get one to sue the pants off them." The dark look over the woman's face vanished the moment she stepped into the cafe and she smiled politely while asking for her reservation.

Much to Reborn's surprise, the girl asked for the reservation under Vongola. He watched from the shadows as she was directed toward the VIP room, the bright smile remaining all the way until just before the door was completely shut.

The author smirked. This one was definitely more interesting. How long would she remain entertaining though? The raven mused to himself for a moment before deciding that he hadn't had this much entertainment for a while, so he might as well milk this girl for all she was worth. And with that cynically cheerful thought in order, he also headed toward the back room.

The moment the door closed behind the tall male, the American woman stood up and pointed toward the other with a fierce look in her eyes. "I don't care how damn famous you are or how good other people think your books are, I'm not taking your crap lying down. I'll fight you tooth and nail through this and make sure my resume, at the very least, gets some benefit from this unhappy union so good luck trying to get rid of me pal!"

"Alright, I look forward working with you," Reborn replied easily, taking a seat and picking up the menu.

"I knew you would say that! But if you want a battle...I'll...give you...a...war… Wait, what?" The confusion on the woman's face was comical. After all her effort to psych herself up for a battle, her newly made nemesis didn't even glance at the challenge she threw down before him.

"I said I look forward to working with you," Reborn repeated calmly. "You seem more interesting than all the others, so I've decided to play nice."

All of this was said with a polite tone. The new editor found herself at a loss. Was everything she was told, that paper her friend wrote about difficult authors, the direct reports from his past editors, all of it...a...lie? Was Reborn actually a nice man, like what the press made him out to be and that the other editors didn't like him because he was such a workaholic and strict with everyone else as a result?

But then... he smirked. "On one condition that is."

The bright red-orange eyed girl deadpanned. Nope. Here was that conniving side she heard all about. "To be fair, I'll hear you out. But from everything I've heard about you in school and from my colleagues, I'm guessing that I'm going to decline."

"It's really not much, unless you don't think you can handle such a small task," Reborn taunted.

The woman crossed her arms with a raised eyebrow. "Please don't take me as a fool. I'll have you know that such baits won't work on me."

The raven smirked again. "Good. This little game wouldn't be as fun if the other side wasn't a little cunning, after all."

A coral eyebrow twitched. "A game?"

Reborn paused to give the waiter their orders, leaning back into his seat as they were left alone again. "All you have to do is help look after my brothers a bit; pick them up and take them to school, make snacks, help them with homework and so on."

"Normally," the girl said with a thoughtful air and expression, "that wouldn't sound like too bad of a deal. However, this _is_ you we're speaking of. If others say you're like a demon or devil, then your brothers must little monsters. Not to mention, you're probably using them as a way to make me leave."

The raven's eyes narrowed. "I wouldn't speak that way about my family if I were you."

Blood-orange eyes narrowed in response. "You don't leave a lot of room to make others assume otherwise. Change up that stuck up attitude toward the people trying to take care of your work and maybe others wouldn't jump to conclusions about your your relations."

The two glared at each other for a long while, only when their drinks arrived did they finally breaking apart.

Reborn smirked again. This woman definitely had some backbone if she wasn't intimidated by his glare. Well, that or an idiot. He took a sip of his espresso before speaking once more. "So what's your name, or should I just refer to you as the hot headed woman?"

The coral haired female rolled her eyes, but answered anyways. "My name is Jenn- sorry. Gale, Jennifer. But everyone calls me Jenna and I prefer being called by my nickname."

The raven nodded. "I assume you know who I am, so I won't bother with introductions on my part. Also, my younger brothers really aren't so bad once you get to know them. Some people assume that they're a little odd, but that's because they're not capable or willing to understand them."

Jenna stared at the man across from her, studying him for any signs of deception before heaving a heavy sigh. "I will offer whatever help I can I suppose. But I am just your editor, so don't expect me to come over on the days where I'm not reviewing your work with you."

Reborn nearly snorted. Even so, he still had to lift a hand to cover his laugh.

"What?" Jenna asked with a raised brow.

"You should talk to your boss again about the full duties you've been assigned."

"What do you mean?"

The author opened up his suitcase and took out the file he was given about the woman, showing her position and duties. "I was wondering about this earlier, but now I understand why that idiot put you in this job. Your first priority is as a manager, with editor taking second. I don't have anything for you to look over usually anyways."

"He did _**WHAT**_?"

* * *

**Next chapter: Another introduction and sneaky bosses.**


	3. Of Book 1: Don't Read too Quickly

Book 1- Chapter 3: Don't Read too Quickly

Now we'll meet Giotto Vongola, the boss who hired the new sucker Jenna.

Nah! Just kidding, we'll be meeting his nephew Sawada Tsunayoshi.

Young Tsuna (as referred to by friends) is actually a famous artist under the name of 27. Outside of school, you'll most like find him in one of four places: his room, his art studio (given to him by his grandfather), his mother's kitchen, or Uncle Giotto's office.

That is where this unfortunate young man happened to be when Jenna came bursting through the door with murder written all over her face.

* * *

"Ah, Jenna! I knew you'd be back around now," Giotto called out jovially.

Tsuna squeaked and tried to completely disappear into the couch he was seated upon in the hopes that this new woman wouldn't notice and turned her wrath onto him. He really should have been used to this sort of thing by now, really. Uncle Giotto seemed to have a way of pissing people off on a regular basis.

"You...You..." Jenna seethed, not seeming to find an insult bad enough for how she viewed the man seated before her. She took a few deep breaths in an attempt to calm herself down and plastered her business smile onto her face as she held up the same piece of paper that Reborn had shown her just a few moments ago (having stormed out of the cafe as soon as she had seen it). "What is this?"

"You'll have to be more specific my dear," Giotto said happily, clearly having fun messing with his new employee.

The coral haired woman's eyebrow twitched with the strain to keep her business smile in place. "It says here that my position is as Reborn's manager and _then_ his editor. I clearly went to school and worked to become an _ed-i-tor_ and have had no experience, nor knowledge as a manager. So please explain to me why you have tasked me with something out of my skills range."

"Because it sounded more fun!"

Jenna dropped to her hands and knees in despair, defeat, and many other negative emotions that slammed into her with that one cheerfully stated sentence.

Tsuna couldn't help but sigh in agreement with the woman, shaking his head. Uncle Giotto was so mean sometimes. He couldn't help but feel pity for this poor woman who was not only assigned to Uncle Reborn from the sounds of it, but she had to deal with Uncle Giotto too.

"That's completely irresponsible!" The woman shouted after recovering. "How can I perform duties as manager when I don't even know what I would be expected to do! Not to mention, I didn't even want to be the editor of Reborn, why the _hell_ would I want to be his _manager_! I've spent maybe ten minutes with him and I already-...well, I don't know what to make of him. But he looks like the type that would purposely try to piss people off!"

Tsuna shook his head again. Poor, poor woman. Didn't she see that her reaction was only amusing his uncle? Uncle was probably going to bait her now and use reverse psychology to get her to take the job seriously.

"Are you saying that you aren't capable of such a simple task?"

See. Now this woman's pride is going to make her-

"Hell yes!"

Tsuna blinked rapidly and turned to look at the woman incredulously. Was she admitting to her faults?

The woman crossed her arms, her features falling into a serious look. "I'm nowhere near capable and jobs such as these cannot have someone who's learning along the way. Please place the person suited for this position properly."

The brunet stared in awe. This person was so honest about herself, feeling confident enough in her strengths and clearly stating her weaknesses. He had never met anyone capable of doing so, so openly. Even he, who used to have his faults pointed out on a regular basis, didn't like stating his incapabilities to others. A small smile crept onto Tsuna's face. He kind of wanted to get a chance to interact with this woman.

Giotto smirked when he noticed the look on his nephew's face. "Speaking of managing clients, why don't I introduce you to my nephew Tsu-kun!

"Hiiiiiie!" The brunet squealed in horror. Why Uncle? Why!

"Well, Sawada Tsunayoshi, and he's an artist!" The blond continued cheerfully. "The media know him as 27 though!"

Please don't get mad scary lady! He was sorry that his Uncle could be such an idiot sometimes!

"You're an artist?" Jenna raised her eyebrows in interest, crouching over slightly next to the boy to take a look at the sketch pad he had working on. "What type?"

"A-a-a-all t-types really," the boy muttered, a blush blooming across his face. "But I like sketching and painting on a canvas the most."

The blood-orange eyed woman smiled, not that business or socializing smile, but a real one. "That's really neat, do you mind if I see some?"

Tsuna nodded timidly and held up his pad for the woman to rifle through, watching nervously as she looked at the different pictures he had drawn. He chewed his lip anxiously when she stopped on a page and tilted her head to the side.

Jenna scrunched up her face slightly and handed back the book. "I like nearly all of them, but this ones here...You shouldn't draw happy pictures when you yourself are upset. The framework shows you started out feeling pretty good, but it seems that afterward you we hit with a really big downer."

The brunet stared up in surprised. Not only was that the first time that someone had given him constructive criticism for his work (which he had been desperately searching for), but they had also pinned his mood exactly to the point. He smiled. He was really happy that someone finally noticed. "Yeah, someone said something while I was drawing, but I didn't want to leave the picture half done so I kept going."

Jenna nodded and smiled a little again, poking the boy's forehead. "When you're really good at something and people admire that ability, they tend to look past the points that need to improve and their compliments become hollow. But that just means you have to challenge yourself more to look for areas you think need to be improved so that you can go beyond what you are already creating, right?"

"Un!" Tsuna nodded brightly.

"I'm glad you two like each other because you will be managing Tsu-kun as well by the end of this next month!" Giotto announced.

The coral haired woman fell over, her head slamming into the coffee table in front of the couch the brunet was occupying.

"Hiiiiiiie! Uncle wait!" Tsuna protested, moving to stand in front of his family member's desk as the woman behind him held her head in pain. "Jenna-san already had Reborn to take care of! Not to mention, she hasn't met Rinato or the other two, so it's really like she's managing four people already!"

"Gah! I forgot!" The woman cried out, remembering Reborn's condition.

The younger male grimaced in pity, but pushed onward. "Most managers only have to work with one and Jenna-san said that she's never been a manager before, so even if you won't change her position, you really shouldn't overwhelm her!"

"To a new manager and employee, I really shouldn't," the blond agreed. "But I've decided to treat Jenna like one of our seniors because I can see that she'll be doing great things! Haven't you noticed that Reborn hasn't tried to kick her out yet?"

The two males ignored the sounds of thumping as the only woman in the room hit her head against the wall, surrounded by a shroud of gloom and darkness.

"Still Uncle, please be more considerate to other people," Tsuna insisted. "Jenna-san hasn't had a chance to settle into the company yet and you should take a look at the other applications first. Maybe Jenna-san would apply for another client later, but I think it would be too much right now."

"That's why I'm not assigning her until the end of next month," Giotto dismissed easily. "Besides Tsu-kun, she's the first person outside of our family that you've really opened up to. You like her, right? And I think she would be very good for you."

"Then trade Tsuna for Reborn!" Jenna jumped back in, hope clearly defined in her eyes. "Tsuna is a good kid and I wouldn't mind spending all the time I needed outside of work to become a good manager for him! And Reborn is every editor's worst nightmare!"

The boss smirked. "But Jenna, you signed up as an editor. However, if you work with Reborn in both positions, you'll be able to train as a manager. Oh? When did we hit the mute button?"

The girl had gone off to shout and motion around like she was ranting and raving, though everything she did and said was silent.

"Uncle," Tsuna sighed exasperatedly.

The blonde chuckled, but decided to compromise. "Look, how about this: if by the end of next month if you and Reborn clearly can't get along, then I'll work on getting you a different client, alright?"

"Really?" Jenna asked hopefully.

Giotto nodded. "But it has to be clear to not only me, but the other heads of Vongola corporations, that you and Reborn don't work well together."

The coral haired woman weighed her options and sighed when she realized that it was either agree or just give in. "Okay, okay. That seems like the best I can get right now anyways."

Tsuna sighed silently and shook his head. Oh Jenna-san, you just unwittingly sold the remainder of your soul to Uncle Giotto just now.

* * *

**Next chapter: Annoying neighbors and the child in the flower pot. **


	4. Of Book 1: Always Read the Fine Print

Book 1 Chapter 4: Always Read the Fine Print

"Are you buying the whole store?" Reborn quipped sarcastically as he watched his new manager stack more items on top of the overflowing pile in her shopping cart.

"Shut up!" Jenna snapped. "I cook when I'm stressed and right now I'm feeling very, _very_ stressed. Not to mention, this is a new home I'm moving into, so I need to stock up."

The raven followed along, unbothered by the woman's attitude (actually, he was quite amused by it). "The Vongola are providing your living space, so I'm sure you have everything you ever need already in the new home."

"Annoying people should learn to be quiet." An eyebrow twitched in annoyance and the woman pushed her cart around.

"You're just lucky that I put my foot down when Giotto suggested we lived together," Reborn pressed on anyways. "If I hadn't said anything, you'd surely be stuck with me 24/7."

Jenna pressed a hand to her head and groaned. "Don't remind me. Look, can we just get this over with so that we don't have to deal with each other the rest of tonight? Dammit, why'd you have to offer to drive? Because of you, that moron wouldn't let me take the bus or rent a car."

Reborn smirked. "It was a good way to force you into owing me a favor."

Jenna restrained herself from punching the arrogant jerk, even though a fist was held up and she was visibly shaking from her overloaded anger. A menacing aura came over her as she reached up and pulled down more items and shoved them into her cart. The coral haired woman then stalked up the cash register where a extremely terrified sales clerk was forced to scan all of her items as quickly as possible. The two then went out to Reborn's car where Jenna had to physically restrain herself from damaging the man's car with her heavier grocery bags.

The raven smirked in amusement, waiting in the vehicle and driving off calmly once his passenger was inside. The two lived in a specially gated community, which was actually all of a single town named Namimori. Everyone who lived there had to have special permission and anyone who entered have to have clearance. Guests had to make appointments several weeks ahead, sometimes months, and had to have a set of different I.D.'s to prove their right to enter.

Needless to say, Jenna wanted to shoot herself when she heard about it.

The moment they arrived in front of her new home, Jenna hopped out and tossed everything unceremoniously into the house as quickly as possible. She then turned back to Reborn with her professional business smile. "Thank you for the ride, I will call you in the morning to discuss with you more about this position."

"No need," Reborn declined. "I'll just walk over in the morning. You just need to have a cup of espresso ready."

Jenna frowned in confusion. "Walk over?" How strange considering this man didn't seem like the type to do something like that.

"Yeah, I live right there." The raven pointed to house parallel to the woman's, separated only by a narrow road.

The coral haired woman dropped to her hands and knees in despair. Her life was officially over.

xXx

Mornings, Jenna decided, came way too early for her liking. More so, when you have apparently stayed up all night long.

She sighed and reached to put her dish down onto the counter, or at least she tried. Realizing that she had absolutely no more surface area for her latest creation, the coral haired woman sighed.

"Crap. Not again."

She chuckled morosely and set the plate back onto the stovetop and collected her dirty pot to wash them. It had been a while since she was frustrated so much, to the point that she lost anywhere to sit because she cooked so many dishes.

Jenna sighed and walked out her front door to see if any mail had come and to grab the newspaper. However she paused in the middle of bending down for the rolled up article. Something was off. The coral haired woman blinked and straightened up, looking around her yard carefully. She hadn't exactly gotten a good look at it last night, but…

Was that flower pot there before?

She didn't remember some obnoxious sunflower sitting on her front porch. But Jenna shook her head and sighed. She probably ignored it because of the doom and gloom she felt after Reborn told her he was her neighbor. At least they were separated by some road- no matter how narrow- rather than just a thin wooden fence. The coral haired woman sighed once more and walked back into her house.

Although it was five in the morning, it was too late to go to bed. Who knew when Reborn would arrive? No, she might as well just stay up and go to bed early. At least she wasn't required to head into the office today or do anything really. She was only required to talk to Reborn for a bit about the position so that she could start preparing for it.

Once more, Jenna sighed. She was really doing that a lot lately. She shook her head and moved her dishes around so that a couple of chairs and a bit of elbow room on the table was available, and sat down with a nice hot mug of coffee and her morning paper.

However, once more that morning, Jenna paused and blinked slowly. Turning slowly around the room, her gaze fell onto that weird flower pot, that was now sitting behind her sink in the bay window.

She stared. And stared. And stared.

Suddenly a head popped out from the pot, the flower resting on top. "Ciaossu."

Jenna blinked slowly and stared at the small child that had suddenly appeared. She sighed and stood up, heading toward her bedroom. "Pulling an all-nighter was a bad idea after all. Now I'm hallucinating. I'll just take a fifteen minute power nap and I'll be all better."

Not too long after her nap, the woman returned (also after having took a shower and making herself look more presentable). She felt so much better than before and felt like she could get through the day at the very least. Be that as it may, when Jenna returned to her kitchen, not only was half of her meals consumed, but the child was still there and finishing up another plate. Jenna watched, frozen in place, as the child finished up the last bite on the plate and set the glass on top of another dirty dish.

"You're an odd woman," the child said. "Most people would ask a kid who suddenly appears if they're lost and need help finding their parents or call the police under the assumption that the child is there to steal from them, not go to sleep. Don't you have any sense of responsibility?"

"So...I wasn't imagining things after all?" Jenna thought for a moment and then shrugged. "Not my problem. Besides, this is a gated community, I doubt I have to worry about a child living here that feels the need to steal, let alone get lost. Besides, I should thank you."

The kid blinked in surprise and tilted his head to the side. "Why?"

"I made _way_ more than I would know what to do with and you just helped me solve part of the problem by eating as much as you did." The coral haired woman collected the used dishware and placed them inside her dishwasher. "By the way, you made that costume right? That's really neat. You must be really smart and talented if you can make such a cool design as such a young age and get into my house undetected."

The ebony eyed child stared in shock. This woman was _praising_ him for sneaking in and _thanking_ him for eating her food without permission. "You're an idiot."

The coral haired woman smiled, that suspicious social smile of hers. "You think so? I just thought I would be nice."

…"You're also very suspicious. Are you secretly a pedophile."

A vein popped on Jenna's temple. "Kids aren't my type hun', sorry." She played it off with a wink and moved off to make more coffee.

"What do you think about Reborn?"

"I'll give him credit. That guy is talented enough to piss people off," The blood-orange eyed woman grumbled, more to herself than the kid behind her.

"Thank you."

Jenna swore and spun around to see her client standing next to the little boy. "Dammit! This is called breaking and entering! Get out! Who gave you permission to come and go through my house as you please!"

"You also have major mood swings," the child commented. "Are you bipolar."

Reborn smirked a little, but turned to the small boy with a serious gaze. "You have school today. What are you doing up so early and wasting time bothering the new neighbor."

"You said that she was interesting last night, so I wanted to see," the child replied innocently. "And it's not like I'm not prepared to leave at any moment."

Reborn nodded, and turned back to the evidently pissed off woman. "This is my youngest brother, Kōsei. We'll be taking him to school today, and later you'll be walking him every so often when my second youngest brother can't do so."

"Reborn, I'm not your maid, nor am I a caretaker, babysitter, or anything else you're currently treating me as," the coral haired woman growled. "I came to Japan to be an editor, but got stuck with the position as manager. Even so, I now that being a manager has nothing to do with taking care of your family members."

The eldest male smirked. "I already knew that. I told you yesterday, helping with my family was only if you wanted me to play nice."

"If this is playing nice, then no wonder you've had 34 editors before me," Jenna deadpanned.

The child blinked and looked up at his older brother. "She's your new editor?"

Reborn nodded. "She'll also be the manager of Dame-Tsuna in a month's time."

The little boy perked up. "Dame-Tsuna too?"

"That's right."

Kōsei turned with observant eyes to study the irritated woman. He smirked. "I want espresso."

"What? But you're like, five," Jenna rejected.

"I'm eight."

"Holy shi- but you're so small!" The woman reeled back in shock, only to slam her head against an open cabinet door. She crouched down holding her head in pain and muttering a string of curses.

Reborn looked on amused with his younger brother. Both of them were going to punish the girl for her insult- no matter how unintentional it was- but decided against it when karma kicked in for them.

Ignoring the in pain woman, Kōsei turned back to his older brother. "You should try some of her cooking. It's good and I know you haven't eaten yet."

Reborn raised an eyebrow. His brother was openly complimenting someone's ability? It seemed that miracles do happen. He pulled out a fork and dug into one of the nearby plates. "Not bad."

"I think I have a concussion," Jenna mumbled, oblivious to what was being said.

"Oi," the elder raven called out. "We want espresso."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Is my pain inconvenient for you? Let me reschedule it so that I can attend to your needs instead," the coral haired woman snapped sarcastically.

Reborn smirked. "Good job, you learn fast."

"&#$&#^&*!"

"We don't speak alien gibberish," Kōsei informed the woman.

If Jenna was the weak type, she would have burst into frustrated tears. Instead, she slapped on her business smile and prepared two cups of espresso and placed them in front of the two males, sitting down with her own cup of coffee and deciding not to speak to irritating people the rest of her morning to save herself from a migraine.

"You're so hot tempered. You should get your think about attending an anger management session."

"GAAAAH!"


	5. Of Book 1: Summaries are Useful

**Thank you TheParadoxicalOtaku, KHRLover1997, and ParadoxMagic for reviewing!**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

* * *

Book 1- Chapter 5: Summaries are Useful

"I don't want to," Jenna growled.

"It will be more convenient for both of us," Reborn pointed out.

"I don't care. I refuse to interact with you more than I already have to."

"But Kōsei wants you to visit too."

"Don't bring the kid into this!" The coral haired woman snapped. "I'm not cooking your damned meals and that's final!"

"Fine." Reborn agreed, smirking when the girl sighed in relief. "We'll just come over to your place."

"AAAAAAARRG!"

There was a light hearted laugh behind the duo. "You two are certainly lively this morning!"

Jenna didn't respond to whoever it was in favor of nursing her growing migraine.

Reborn nodded to the newcomers. "Asari, Giotto."

"I suppose this is the rumored new manager?" The Japanese man asked.

Giotto smiled brightly. "This is she!"

"The death of me, this is going to be the death of me," Jenna muttered, not taking notice of the other men. "Maybe I should have followed that guy's advice and try meditation. But I hate the idea of sitting around and wasting time like that. On the other hand, I'm sure my blood pressure is ridiculous now. Dammit, if I was actually doing the job I was trained for and not stuck with the impossible demon, I wouldn't be facing these problems."

Asari laughed. "She's funny."

The blonde chuckled in agreement and crouched in front of the woman, poking her forehead. "So what has Reborn done to string up your nerves today?"

The blood-orange eyed girl eyed her boss distastefully. "You do realize that you also contribute to my fraying health, right?"

The orange eyed male just smiled. "So have you met Reborn's brother's yet?"

"She met Kōsei this morning and she'll meet the other two in a little bit. We're here because my brother wanted Tsuna to come over to our place for tutoring today."

Giotto nodded. "He'll be down shortly. He was really excited to hear that Jenna came in today and wanted to show her some of his other works."

Reborn nodded. "He'll have plenty of time since she's coming over to make dinner."

"I told you I'm not!" The woman snapped. "Stop taking advantage of my stress outlet!"

"She cooks when she's stressed apparently," the author explained to the other two. "Kōsei liked it and wants her to cook for him again."

"But I wasn't cooking for him in the first place," Jenna sobbed in despair. "He snuck into my house and ate all that stuff."

"Hmm, well if little Kōsei liked your meal, then you must not be too bad!" Giotto said with a bright smile. "We should have you cook something for us sometime."

Jenna screamed silently, fisting her hair in frustration. Eventually she took a deep breath and plastered her business smile back on her face. "Mr. Vongola, if you would refrain from teasing me, I would appreciate it greatly."

"Puu. That fake smile isn't as fun," the blond pouted.

Asari laughed. "Wow young miss, Giotto must really like you if he'll show his true colors during work hours!"

An eyebrow twitched on the woman's temple as she tried to keep her temper in check. "Is that so? I'm very grateful for the opportunity he has presented me and will do my very best to make this company proud."

The slightly shorter raven laughed once more. "I should formally introduce myself. My name is Asari Ugetsu, but feel free to call me as you like."

"Mr. Asari then," the woman nodded in greeting and bowed slightly. "My name is Gale Jennifer, but please call me Jenna."

The happy go lucky male smile and bowed slightly in return. "Alright then Jenna-san. I manage the classical musical productions as well as landscaping. If you ever need anything, feel free to call." The man grinned. "Perhaps we can have tea together sometime? I'm sure my nephew would enjoy your company."

Jenna smiled, her expression and stance a little more relaxed. "That sounds nice. I would like that."

"Well, as much as I would like to stay and chat more to learn more about you Jenna-san, Giotto and I really must head out or our other friend might return to his teenage years and blow up." Asari chuckled at the thought.

Giotto chortled as well, but then sighed. "Alright, well, we'll talk more later then. You and I will have to discuss things soon anyways, so farewell for now Jenna! Be nice Reborn!"

"Good afternoon Mr. Vongola and goodbye Asari-san!" The coral haired woman waved. Suddenly her eyes narrowed and she turned to stare right back at the ebony orbs concentrated so obviously on her. "What?"

Reborn smirked. "No need to worry your little head about it for now."

Blood orange eyes narrowed in distrust. But before a word could be spoken to press upon the matter, another voice called out to the two along with the pounding of footsteps. The two looked over to see Tsuna running up to them.

"Jenna-san! Uncle Reborn!" The brunet smiled. "How are you?"

The coral haired woman smiled kindly in return and held up the box of goodies she had brought with her. "I'm good and I've brought you some of the treats I made last night. I hope they're to your liking."

The brunet blushed heavily and grinned. "Th-Thank you very much! You didn't have to."

Jenna smiled bashfully. "Well, I really made too much last night anyways. So it's really no big deal. I just hope that it tastes alright, seeing as everyone has their own preference, you know?"

Tsuna smiled and nodded in agreement, assuring the woman that he was sure that they would be alright before turning to Reborn. "Hey Uncle Reborn what does Ren want to cover today, do you know?"

The raven shrugged. "That one didn't say anything specific. My guess is that he's hiding out from his latest break up."

Tsuna giggled. "He's going to torture me for you telling me that, but I'd love to see his face when he finds out."

"Wait," the woman of the group interrupted, holding up a hand. "Pause and rewind. Did you call this...this...I don't even have an insult bad enough for how I feel about this demonic person standing next to be, your..._uncle_?"

"Oh!" The brunet perked up. "Uncle Reborn isn't related by blood, but because he has been friends with my family for as long as I can remember, I've just called him that."

A dramatically pitying expression covered the female's face and she sniffled. "You poor thing, having to live under the suffocating presence of this horrible person. You're so brave and strong to put up with him, a true hero."

Tsuna sweatdropped as the woman held up a thumbs up while using her other arm to wipe away fat tears that had appeared. It wasn't like she was wrong, his Uncle did have a way of torturing others, even if it was in a fond fashion for a select few, but Tsuna really suffered more at the hands of the second eldest brother- especially seeing how that one was his tutor and all.

Reborn on the other hand was torn between amusement and the need to hit the woman for the obvious insult- not that she was wrong, but did she have to be so dramatic about it? She was acting like the kid was a war veteran or something. He settled with a pitying sigh.

A vein popped on Jenna's temple and her face soured as she looked back over at the raven. "What?"

"Nothing," the author denied. "Just thinking how unlucky I was to end up with such a yankee of an American, and an uncreative one to boot."

"If you have a problem with me, then just do us all a favor and request for a switch so that neither of us has to deal with each other anymore," the coral haired woman growled.

"Where would be the entertainment in that?" The raven rebuttled with a smirk. "It's not like I have to worry about you messing up my work since you'll barely be playing the part as editor. It's nice to have someone new to toy with."

"What was that you pompous, egotistical bas-"

"Well, let's get going." Reborn turned to walk away, glancing over his shoulder as the other two followed. "After all, Jenna has to start making dinner for all of us."

"Son of a-"

* * *

Tsuna smiled warily as he followed behind Reborn who was dragging his new manager into his house after she attempted to escape and run into her own home as soon as the car was remotely done moving.

"Ah good. You two are home too."

Jenna scowled and kept her arms crossed, refusing to turn around or make the journey any easier for the man. That is, until Reborn pretty much threw her further into the house. The coral haired woman just managed to catch herself before she landed flat on her face and turned around to glare at the raven. "You ass! What was that for?"

"I'm introducing you to the rest of my family," Reborn said innocently.

If Jenna could kill him, she would. In. A. Heartbeat. She really would.

"Sorry about Uncle, Jenna-san," Tsuna jumped in with an apologetic smile. "He likes to do whatever he wants."

The blood-orange eyed woman sighed heavily, her anger draining out of her with one look at those wide brown eyes. "For a high schooler, you have way too much charisma and innocence."

Tsuna chuckled and motioned for the woman to turn around.

With a roll of her eyes, Jenna finally faced the other occupants of the room and then froze in place with wide surprised eyes.

"These two are my other brothers," Reborn introduced. "The eighteen year old is Renati, but we call him Ren. The ten year old is Rinato. Boys, this is my manager and sometimes editor, Jenna."

Renati nodded, his hands stuffed into his black jean pockets and his black vest pushed back slightly on his form fitting white shirt by his arms. "Dame-Tsuna and Kōsei has told me a lot about you already." This boy also had sideburns, but he kept them shorter than his older brother, though there was still a distinct curl starting to form. His ebony eyes peered at the woman with a critical yet mischievous air and his posture screamed confidence.

The other boy, Rinato, smirked, tucking his hands into his black sweatshirt; a yellow shirt peeking out from underneath. Like his brothers, this child also had black eyes, spiky black hair, and had sideburns- though his formed just past a circle.

Staring at all four males together was quite...eerie.

.

.

.

Jenna tapped a fist against her palm. "Cloning."

_Whack_!

"Ow! What was that for?" The woman demanded.

"For saying stupid things," Reborn scolded.

Jenna was ready to start world war thirteen over this matter, but paused in favor of the youngest child in the room who was tugging on her pants for her attention. "What is it Kōsei-kun?"

"I want chicken alfredo tonight."

It was almost like the woman had turned into a deflated balloon. Jenna sighed and gathered her wits about her. "Alright, alright. Just this one time. But I'm not cooking all your meals for you guys after this and you have to ask before coming over, okay?"

The youngest boy visibly brightened, surprising his family members. "Then can you make dessert today too?"

Jenna couldn't resist smiling at the small boy's expression. "Okay. Do you want to help?"

"You'll let me?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Reborn chuckled. "Kōsei has a tendency to experiment and make a mess."

"So?" A coral eyebrow quirked up. "He's a child. Making a mess is to be expected. Besides, most big messes are made because adults as children to help with the wrong parts of the process." Jenna smiled. "Rinato, you can help us as well. Renati and Tsuna have to go study anyways, and Reborn should go work on his novel or something."

This time it was the eldest raven's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Banishing me from my own kitchen?"

The blood orange eyed woman stuck out her tongue. "Serves you right for forcing me into this. You should be grateful that I'm not going to deny you the end product."

Reborn scoffed and moved to head to his office.

"You're a weird woman," the second youngest stated the moment his older brothers were out of the room.

"So I've been told." An eyebrow twitched on the woman's temple, but she decided to let the jab slide. "Now let's get going. I'm going to be relying on the two of you to help me find everything we need if you want dinner tonight."

Kōsei ran up the stairs, only to reappear a moment later in a chef's outfit- complete with the poofy hat. Jenna couldn't help the small smile that tugged at her lips at the cute and enthusiastic sight. The child seemed completely excited about this new opportunity, which made her wonder about how his day usually went. But the thought was left behind because the little boy tugged on her hand and dragged her toward the kitchen along with his brother. She supposed that question could be left for another day. For now, she would worry more about the fact that the milk looked like it was about to fall to the ground.

"Kōsei-kun! Let me take care of the cutting!"

* * *

**Leave a review on the way out!**


End file.
